Kenoshan Language
Kenoshan(Kenoshan:Кеношый Drucgam:Kenoşýý)is one of two offical languages of the country of the Kenoshan Federation, along with the language of Druçğam. Kenoshan is based on the two languages of Russian and Bulgarian. Structurally it is based on the English and Bulgarian language. Vocabulary, is based on Russian and Bulgarain. History of Kenoshan Early Kenoshan and the Modern Reformation Early Kenoshan or what is today known as Ancient Kenoshan, was spoken between the foundation of Kenosha, 234BC up to the Modern Reformation period around 1250. At first, Ancient Kenoshan was not what would be classified as a Slavic Language. It started off from somewhat of a Greek dialect, and then little by little it evolved into a Slavic Language around 45BC. In Early Kenoshan, there was start of the use of different noun endings. At first there were only two inflections: Nominative and Genitive. But as time went on, and the language evolved, Dative, Accusative, and Exclamative came about. Around 1240, the language was starting to take a drastic change. The Ruler at the time, Viotor Plorshkivtov, started to change the language. He started changing the langauge by changing some of the lettering and changing some of the word endings of words. In 1250 he executed his plans to Kenosha, and that was the start of the Modern Reformation period. Every book, and every story in Kenosha had to be changed in some way by these changes theat Viotor executed. One of the most famous changes/addtions that happened in the Modern Reformation period, was the different endings to verbs. At first, all verb endings ended in -ам. Now, there are endings such as, - ам, -еть, -оть, -адь, -öбь, and -їшь. Alphabet The Kenoshan alphabet has 40 letters. Vowels Kenoshan has 6 primary vowels, а - е - и - о - у - ъ. Kenoshan also has 10 sub primary vowels, я - ю - ё - ї - ö - ä - i - э - є - ы. The primary vowels can be grouped together by their backness, front, central, and back. The vowels are often distinguished in emphatic or deliberately distinct pronunciation, and reduction is strongest in colloquial speech Consonants Kenoshan has 24 consonants. The consonants are divided up into Hard and Soft consonants. Verbs - Endings Kenoshna has 6 different verb endings - ам, -еть, -уть, -адь, -öбь, and -їшь. English -I -You -He/She/It -We -You(Plural) -They Present – Вбровёлам Verbs ending in –ам: -ам -аш -а -ав -ак -ат Verbs ending in –oть: -ю -ш -ете -ем -ём -ят Verbs ending in –еть: -ем -еш -е -ев -ек -ет Perfect– Пэцелатоф Verbs ending in –уть: -у -ут -уем -ук -уг -уе Imperfect – Нупєцълатогьх Verbs ending in –адь: -ыт -ыс -ым -ыб -ыр -ын Future– Щöжеть Verbs ending in –öбь: -öж -öв -öе -öщ -öк -öс Past Perfect – Ексвич - Юпёїх Verbs ending in –амь: -ах -ахеш -ай -ае -аг -аб Verbs ending in –оть: -эю -оте -ойте -оде -оше -ол Verbs ending in –еть: -ех -ехеш -ей -ее -ег -еб Future Perfect – Щöжеть Юпёїx Verbs ending in –-їшь: -їко -їка -їке -їкы -їку -їкае Cases Kenoshan has five cases. These are: Nominative: for subjects of sentenses (ex: the house) Genitive: denoting possesion (ex: of the house) Dative: for indirect objects, instruments of action, and other uses (ex: to the house, in the house, etc) Accusative: for objects (ex: the house) Exclamative: when calling someone or something (ex: house!) Genders Like many other languages out there, Kenoshan is a language that has noun genders. There are three noun genders: masculine, feminine and neuter. The genders do not necessarily have to do with the gender of the object itself, for example a house in Kenoshan is neuter, a door is feminine and a clock is masculine. You can tell if an object is masculine, feminine, or neuter by the ending letters.